


Wybór

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝i nie było w nim nic trudnego.❞





	Wybór

Marinette wiele razy nie potrafiła podjąć decyzji — nawet, gdy chodziło o rzeczy tak ważne, jak dobro świata, a przynajmniej Paryżan, nie umiała stwierdzić czy woli oddać miraculum Władcy Ciem i chronić Adriena, czy też poświęcić chłopaka; albo tak błahe, jak wybór między nim, a Luką.

I kiedy znów znalazła się na lodowisku i znów upadła, nie potrafiła nie przywołać w pamięci obrazu sprzed roku — jej dłoni wędrującej od jednego chłopaka do drugiego; błądzącego, spłoszonego wzroku. Wtedy każda opcja zdawała się niewłaściwa — bo przecież Adrien był jej pierwszą miłością, o którą tak uparcie walczyła każdego dnia i wręcz przekraczała najróżniejsze granice, a za to Luka był tym chłopakiem, który wreszcie ją dostrzegł, docenił i chciał tam być dla niej, wspierać ją.

Teraz widząc scenę rozgrywającą się przed nią — ludzi pędzących w jej stronę i wyciągnięte do niej dłonie; mając w pamięci słoneczny dzień, gdy tworzyła portret, gdy powierzała kolejne miraculum i gdy w końcu przyszło jej całować się z kimś, kto odwzajemniał jej uczucie, był dla niej, a jednocześnie też stanowił osobę, o którą tak zawzięcie się ubiegała — chociaż jeden wybór stał się dla niej oczywisty.

Chwyciła dłoń Kagami.


End file.
